What I'm Here For
by juljen
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, an on and off heiress who won't admit she's practically a hobo, wanders Magnolia, looking for a change in her pitiful life. Natsu, a firefighter (or pyromaniac?), works parttime for Fairy Tail, a world-famous resort with fun activities. The two, upon meeting each other, would never have thought that... Read to find out! AU, Multi-chaptered. Written by Jen!
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's Jenny and I'm here to GIVE YOU A FRIKIN BEAUTIMOUS NALU FIC. You're welcome. it's multi-chapter, as well! Written by me, jenbe. c:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Stingy, stingy, stingy!" A pissed off blonde girl muttered as she stumbled out of a humongous, fanciful mansion. She grumpily trudged out of the estate onto the streets of Magnolia.

This girl was Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of a famous locksmith. How had her father, Jude Heartfilia, gotten so rich from such a simple occupation? Nobody really knows, but everyone knows that he is a filthy rich miser. However, nobody knows that he has a daughter named Lucy whom he neglects most of the time. Unless, of course, she comes to him asking for some cash to last her another week, which is what she was doing just now until he apathetically kicked her out, saying he was too busy with important affairs.

All this time, Lucy had been living in a cheap motel. This was why she needed money every week because her father would not let her live in her own house. It was ridiculous! Also, Lucy was not living the most healthy lifestyle, since the only thing she could afford was ramen, lunchables, and water.

Lucy sneaked out of the manor, knowing that if anyone found out that she was the Heartfilia heir, her father would KILL her. This was because Jude Heartfilia was a heartless, ruthless, mean old fart. At least this was what Lucy thought of her father. Once again, nobody knows why he pays no attention to his own daughter, because nobody knows he even has a daughter! Perhaps his true intentions will be revealed later.

Anyway, it was midday, and Lucy was worried that she had been discovered. Nobody had seen her, thankfully, except for a little blue-haired girl and her feminine cat. Before Lucy could see these two, they left in a hurry.

The blonde sighed, thinking,_ I just graduated from college, yet I have no money. My own rich dad won't give me anything to live off on! What kind of heiress am I exactly?_

Kicking the pebbles halfheartedly on the stone path, she and her small suitcase wandered through the town. She was at a loss of what to do at that point. If she had never found the place she would find next, there is no knowing what would have happened to this poor girl.

Somewhere in another part of Magnolia, an alarm rang loudly. "Natsu! Your team is wanted at an apartment at the edge of town!" The person addressed to, a pink-haired, powerfully built man, nodded and changed quickly into his firefighting suit. His men did the same and they hopped onto a bright red firetruck, speeding out of the station to where they were needed.

When the firefighters arrived at the burning apartment complex, they sprang into action. Multiple firefighters doused the apartment with gushing water as a few went into the burning building to rescue trapped citizens. Natsu was one of them.

A little boy, surrounded by scorching, angry flames, clutched his teddy bear tightly, waiting hopelessly for a hero. Natsu burst through the flames, in all his firefighter glory, and scooped up the surprised kid. He put a mask on the boy, and dodged a fiery beam nearly crushing them. Protectively covering the boy from the heat, he dashed his way out of the apartment.

Finally, the building was completely rid of the flames, and only a burnt skeleton of a building stood in the midst of wreckage. Nevertheless, the residents were joyful, since there were no casualties. As Natsu set the boy down, the little kid smiled widely with tears in the corners of his eyes, "Thank you, firefighter!" Natsu took off his firefighter mask and his pink hair popped out, making the boy laugh. "No problem, kid!" Natsu replied, grinning.

Natsu loved being a firefighter, frankly, for a weird reason. He liked fire. He played with it, but he never got burnt. Other than that, he also wanted to save lives. He felt there should be more people volunteering to protect their friends. Natsu was an orphan, so right after graduating college, he became a firefighter because there was nobody to talk him out of such a dangerous job. Yet, it was he considered it his hobby.

His job was over, so Natsu decided to go to his favorite place besides the fire station for the remainder of the day. Before he did, he dropped by his house to pick up his close friend, Happy.

Happy was a blue cat, donned with a green cape which Natsu put on him all the time. Many people thought Natsu had chosen a peculiar color to dye his cat's fur, but Natsu always denied it, saying his cat was naturally blue. Of course, everyone laughed saying, "Oh, Natsu, you're hilarious." Natsu always wondered why people never believed him, because he wasn't lying.

Natsu and Happy walked through Magnolia, which was bustling with activity, although it was evening. Nobody even gave a strange look at Natsu's blue cat, because by then, they were all accustomed to Happy. They finally reached their destination after a bit of strolling.

The pink-haired man and his bright blue cat stared at the sign in front of the huge structure which spanned nearly a whole street. It was that big. Also, it was in a more lavish part of Magnolia. Swaying palm trees framed the entire premises, creating a beautiful picture to tourists, and even to regular residents. Just looking at it would leave many in awe. The gargantuan sign read:

**FAIRY TAIL:**

_ Home to the best Library, Cafe, Bar, and Recreation Centre in Magnolia. Come in and relax, read a book, party 'til you drop, or just make a friend._

Natsu nodded in content, remarking, "Ah, this is the place to be after a long day of hard work! Let's go and see our friends, Happy!" Happy obliged and they stepped past the automatic glass doors. Once they entered, they were greeted with friendly employees, a large fountain right in the middle of the lobby, and fancy chandeliers hanging everywhere!

Natsu's old friend, whom he likened to as a loving grandfather, said jovially upon seeing the duo, "Natsu! You're here! Now the party will really start!" Natsu laughed, "Yeah, Gramps! We're gonna tear it up in here!" This little, yet lively grandpa, was Makarov Dreyar, the owner of Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was a popular tourist area. It consisted of a bar, library, swimming pool, spa, nightclub, cafe, souvenir store, gym, and even dormitories for the workers who worked full-time, since it was such a busy place. As it was such an abuzz, crowded place, Fairy Tail was closed on Sundays and major holidays so the employees and staff could have some rest.

Natsu's best pals worked there. Mirajane Strauss and her sister, Lisanna Strauss, captivating, charming ladies, worked in the bar. Cana Alberona was a frequenter of the Fairy Tail bar. Levy McGarden, a cute, petite woman with messy azure hair, was in charge of the library. Juvia Lockser, a quite scary, but pretty woman, was the main lifeguard in the swimming pool. Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's son, hung out mostly in the nightclub with his group of friends, the Raijin tribe. They consisted of Bickslow, Fried Justine, and Evergreen. Sometimes, a man named Gildarts Clive dropped by to help out in the nightclub, but he was a busy man, so they saw him only occasionally. Erza Scarlet, a frightening, yet alluring lady was the master of the gym... When I say master, I mean _master. _The male master in the gym would be Elfman, who was slightly afraid of Erza. Loke and Jellal Fernandez gave massages in the spa, which is probably why the spa was teeming with ladies wanting to relax. Gajeel Redfox, his cat Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell, and her cat, Carla, worked in the cafe. In the cafe was an ice cream shop, which Gray Fullbuster attended to.

Most of Natsu's friends were full-time workers and basically lived there, but they enjoyed it. _Who wouldn't enjoy Fairy Tail? _Natsu thought, contentedly, as he sat at the bar and chatted with Mira, Lisanna, and Cana.

Meanwhile, Lucy trudged down the road, full of despair, wondering if her fate was to become a hobo right then and there. Suddenly, she tripped ungracefully and landed smack down on her face. Bystanders snickered at this spectacle as Lucy tried to et up briskly and nonchalantly.

She blushed furiously, embarrassed to death. She looked on the floor to see what exactly had tripped her so she could punish it, even if it was an inanimate object, which it was. It was a piece of paper. A flyer to be exact. Lucy was about to end its life cruelly and fatally by ripping it in half (yes, Lucy was very dramatic).

However, the content of the flyer caught her eye. The flyer, which had so innocently laid on the ground and eventually tripped a scatterbrained blonde, causing them to look like a clumsy fool, had an interesting tidbit. It read:

"**Fairy Tail:**** Currently Hiring.**

_We are in need of hard workers who are rowdy. If interested, please visit at this address during working hours!_"

Lucy -if you weren't paying close attention a while ago- was in desperate need of a job. What a perfect chance! Fairy Tail, a large, successful, renowned business, hiring workers at this opportune moment? This was Lucy Heartfilia's way of getting of by and proving to her dad that she didn't need him anymore!

It wasn't particularly revenge, but she honestly had no options otherwise. She needed this job. With a newfound determination, Lucy haphazardly glanced at the address on the flyer, and looked which way and that to get her bearings. _Oh, darn, _Lucy thought, _this Fairy Tail place is a long way from here. _Although it was such a distance away, she felt as if she could make it. A renewed feeling of ambition filled the void inside of her. Resolved, Lucy started off at a steady pace, then a running motion toward her near, and hopefully bright, future. Unfortunately, she could not run that fast, since a suitcase was kinda slowing her down. Fail...

Eventually, at Fairy Tail, it was closing time. All the visitors left and Fairy Tail was empty except for its major employees and full-time workers. Most would expect that the whole building would close and it would peacefully become silent in the still of the night, is that not correct? Of course... not!

Fairy Tail was a boisterous, rowdy place, even at the end of the day. The workers never tired out; they seemed to have a never-ending energy in them! Every employee left their post and joined up at the roomy bar. Mirajane and Lisanna worked just as fast as they did when they were open, providing fresh, frothy beers to the other workers.

Although Natsu wasn't really an employee at Fairy Tail, they considered him as family because he was always there to help after the workday. As the interior of Fairy Tail partied and was wild, a blonde girl holding a flyer stood at the exterior of the building.

The nights in Magnolia are extremely cold, and Lucy was feeling it firsthand. The cold winds bit at her skin, her hair and the flyer she was grasping were being whipped by the winds strong enough to start a hurricane! Lucy shivered and when she read the sign: "CLOSED", she felt hopeless. She was hungry, had no place to sleep, and was feeling like crap. With great hesitancy, she turned around and headed for the nearest soup kitchen, but was stopped by a heavenly voice, "Excuse me!" Well, it sounded like heaven to _her_!

Lucy whisked around in joy and said, "Y-yes!?" A plain-looking employee stood at the door and exclaimed, "Are you here to pick up the trash?" Lucy's joyful smile immediately dropped and she repeated, "The trash!?" The employee nodded and forced a huge smelly trash bag, practically bursting, into Lucy's hand. Disgusted, Lucy protested, "I'm not here to-" The employee interrupted happily, "Thanks for your help, miss!" And briskly shut the door in Lucy's face.

But that brisk motion seemed like time had slowed down. In slow motion, Lucy looked behind the employee's back to see tons of people partying and drinking and she could feel the warmth reaching out to her body. She could smell the mouth-watering foods and she could feel the delicious beer glide down her throat so wonderfully. Lucy yelled, "NooooooOOOOOOO!" as the door shut, all of her fantasies disappearing as fast as a snap of a finger. Oh, what was a girl like her to do?

* * *

AN: Yeah, no Nalu yet. But next chapter will be full of it, I promise. This was like an introductory chapter ^^ Please R&R, that keeps me motivated to write tons! Kay, bye! -Jenny 3 BTW this is important, so read!** - _Currently we are in a hiatus because of finals. ;-; Wish us luck! We'll be back to updating in about a week. Stay tuned for our latest story, That Winter, The Wind Blows - FT version! Thanks! _**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter TWO OF NALU FEELS! Actually, I wrote this during finals week. So nalu really did overcome finals 3 of course. k, enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail of any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree... An apple would taste really good right about now,_ Lucy Heartfilia mused as she lugged a fat, cumbersome trash bag AND her suitcase along the road, on her way to the dump. Mind you, she was only doing as the employee said because Lucy hated littering, actually. She didn't want to leave the heavy bag there. There was a possibility that the wind could blow the trash bag open and all its contents would fly away, making the world a dirtier place. _Since it's filthy already, I can't make it worse, can I? _Lucy thought.

Anyway, Lucy waved away the thought of her hunger and focused on the quote she had just thought of a few seconds ago. 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' Why had she suddenly thought of this quote? Perhaps, she was missing her late mother. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, had passed away when Lucy was young, unfortunately.

When Jude used to still care for Lucy when she was a child, he told her that Layla never liked to litter and always had a sense of justice and compassion for others. Maybe he kicked Lucy out from his presence because he couldn't bear the fact that Lucy and Layla were totally alike in their appearance, actions, and attributes. _The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, in my case, _Lucy thought bitterly, _Just because I'm similar to Mom doesn't mean I have to become an estranged homeless person. I'm a nobody with no friends or family or-_

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a warm hand grab her the arm she was using to drag the trash bag around. She slowly turned around and her fearful eyes hesitantly set upon whoever had seized her in the middle of the dark night.

A little while ago, Natsu Dragneel stood up from the bar, slightly dizzy from all the beer, and asked Mira, "Hey Mira, is there anything I can help with? Any garbage that needs to be taken out?" He was used to these trivial jobs because he liked helping out with anything, even if it was unimportant. Mirajane pondered as she poked her chin with her finger thoughtfully, saying, "Hmm, no, I think I got it taken care of by an employee. She was so whiny about it though, saying that she wanted to party."

Natsu shook away his unsteadiness and offered, "I'll go help her. I'm a bit restless anyway." The snow-haired young lady watched Natsu leave the bar hurriedly and thought, _Wait, didn't I already send someone to help that girl? _Mirajane shrugged, going back to serving other rambunctious employees.

The sudden onslaught of wind blinded Natsu for a split-second, but he quickly gathered his senses and made his way to the dumpsters. His steps stopped abruptly when he came upon the golden-haired spa co-owner, Loke, and a young woman with bright blonde hair at the front of the dumpsters. Loke was grasping the lady's arm and she looked startled. The two's eyes slowly met with Natsu's, and a brief silence occurred before Natsu said, "Loke, what's up? Who is she?"

Loke removed his hand from Lucy's arm and took ahold of the bulging trash bag that she was holding. "I just came to throw away the trash, but the employee entrusted with the task said she just tossed it to some passerby because she was too lazy! I made sure she was fired, of course; that kind of lazy behavior isn't allowed in Fairy Tail." Natsu thought that was a bit extreme, but when he noticed the the young lady's pale face and trembling fingers from the cold winds of the night, he felt bad for her. Loke continued kindly, "So, I rushed to help whoever was given this big old trash bag and I found this lady! She told me her name is Lucy, right?" Lucy nodded, and said, "Yes, I'm Lucy." It came out as a whimper, however, and it looked like she was in pain from being outside in the freezing cold so long.

Loke threw the trash bag into the dumpster and said heroically, "Looks like the job is done! Natsu, let's go back and have a drink." "Wait," Natsu said, "Lucy looks like she is going to freeze to death!" Finally noticing this, Loke asked the shivering blonde lady, "Ma'am, where is your house? We can take you there."

Lucy blinked and looked up at the two men sadly, like a kitten. Loke and Natsu were taken aback. Natsu suddenly understood her situation. _Perhaps_, Natsu thought,_ she doesn't have a place to go. I know how that feels. _Natsu grabbed her chilled hand and said, "You can come with us to Fairy Tail." Loke agreed, "Yes, you should!" Lucy was jolted to her senses when she felt Natsu's warm hand grab hers. Suddenly she felt hot inside, which greatly contrasted the previous cold feeling she had. Then Lucy, remembering the flyer she had found which read 'Fairy Tail: Workers Needed', replied, "Alright!" Then, the two men helped the young lady walk back to Fairy Tail, the place of Lucy's hopes and dreams.

The three finally arrived at Fairy Tail and this time, Lucy was welcomed into the building. Having never stepped in the place before, Lucy was shocked by the immensely decorated facility. In one word, it was beautiful. The blonde-haired lady was in awe at everything that her eyes took in. It was heaven to all of her deprived senses.

Before Lucy's jaw completely hit the floor, Natsu and Loke dragged her toward Fairy Hills, a section of Fairy Tail, and committed her to some of the girls there, as it was exclusive to only females. As the men left, Lucy snapped out of her fantasies, and completely forgot to thank her helpers. Instead, she glanced up at the new people she was put with. A woman with long, flowing scarlet hair had a hand to her hip, and Lucy couldn't help but feel intimidated. She looked friendly, though. On her left was a petite, tiny girl with messy, cerulean hair tied with an orange headband, who also looked nice enough.

Lucy in a bit of a daze, asked, "Where am I?" The scary woman with crimson hair answered, "Fairy Hills, the living accommodations for the female employees in Fairy Tail. You're only here for a little while, because you were found in such a state outside. We're welcome to visitors, though. It's not like we're that busy, having a party and all." As Lucy nodded, the petite girl with blue hair chirped, "She's Erza Scarlet, and I'm Levy McGarden!" Lucy would have replied something like 'Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia' in a polite manner, but her knees were wobbly and her vision was a bit blurry. Not to mention, from the sudden change in temperature, her body was feeling weird effects.

Before she knew it, Lucy nearly fell backwards and blacked out. She would have hit her head hard on the floor and gotten a concussion, but Erza swiftly caught her and promptly transported her to a room in Fairy Hills with Levy following behind, concerned and worried.

Lucy's dream consisted of warmness, and a fire. It wasn't the destructive, scary fire, however. It was pleasant and toasty. Even when she touched it, she wasn't burned or charred. A surreal dream indeed. Eventually, morning came and the charming sounds of birds chirping woke up Lucy from her comfy slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she took in the new surroundings in which she woke up.

The room was fairly large and painted with pretty pastel colors. The bed she was in was queen-sized and chock-full of soft blankets and downy pillows, and the colors matched the room. The bed was in the right corner of the room and a broad window next to it overlooked Magnolia in all of its morning flory.

Beside the bed was a circular, small white table with some flowers in a vase adorning the top. A few feet in front of Lucy, who was comfortably lounging in bed, was a table made of glossy, light brown wood. it had notebooks, picture frames of Fairy Tail's beautiful landscapes and employees, and a large cup-like pencil holder holding cute, various pencils, pens, markers, erasers and just about every writing utensil.

A pink swivel chair stood in front of this fully decorated table and Lucy bounded out of bed to sit and spin around in it childishly. It was more comfortable than it looked. She felt like a weightless cloud floating in the sky as she spun aimlessly in the chair; all her dizziness from the previous night was gone. She looked around the room some more and noticed pretty, colorful pictures and paintings on the walls with equally colorful frames.

On the right of the other side of the room was the tall, white oak door. Left of this door was a bookshelf with a few books, and next to that was a small TV. It looked expensive despite its small size, as it had a high-quality screen. In front of this TV was a gigantic, purple, squishy bean bag.

For the first time in a while, Lucy felt content. Not because there were particularly cute-looking and amazing things in this room, although that was part of it, but because in here, she felt like she was at home again, and that this was where she truly belonged.

Three raps on the door jostled Lucy out from her daydreams. She announced, "Coming!" as she got up from her pink sqivel chair and ansewred the door. Upon opening the door, Lucy met Levy McGarden, the petite blue-haired bookworm she met the night before. She couldn't remember the details about her personality, however, so Lucy hoped she was nice.

Her hopes were confirmed for the most part when Levy exclaimed cheerfully, "Hi, it's me Levy! You met me last night right before you conked out. I hope you're feeling better now!" Lucy nodded and said, "Thanks, I am fine now. It's just that the wind got to me, I suppose." Her stomach growled loudly, startling them both. "And the lack of food, too." Lucy chuckled a little but Levy looked concerned.

She asked, "You haven't eaten? For how long?" Lucy thought with embarrassment, _I haven't eaten for a while; she's gonna think I'm some hobo! _Still, Lucy answered truthfully, "Three days..." Levy gasped, "You poor thing! Let's go get some breakfast! Quick!" She pulled the protesting blonde out of the nice bedroom and down the stairs to the dining hall, where wisps of delectable smells became airborne and floated to the dorm rooms.

Nearly tumbling down the stairs, due to Levy's excitement and hurrying, the two burst into Fairy Tail's loud, rambunctious dining hall. There were food fights occurring already, so early in the morning, of course, but the dining hall was considerably big so most likely none of the food disturbed the others, miraculously. Lucy gawked once more at the vastness of the room and will probably gawk even more when she sees the other parts of Fairy Tail, but that you will see later. For now, all Lucy could think of was the delicious food finally entering in her body and giving her energy, while letting her tongue and mouth enter food heaven.

Levy guided the drooling blonde to a nearby table and dashed off towards the buffet to get her something to eat. Lucy reached out her hand to stop Levy from leaving, since she kind of wanted to pick out her OWN food, but it was a lost cause as she completely disappeared in 2 seconds. Lucy, sighing, relaxed in the chair and looked about her surroundings. Everything was new to her senses so far, the smell of scrumptious foods, of course, the scene of Fairy Tail employees messing around and having fun, and hearing the delightful chatter made her feel better about life.

Just as fast as the bluenette had been gone, she was back with three platefuls of magnificent meals, nearly overflowing from the plates. She handled them expertly and placed them on the table. Lucy's mouth salivated as Levy pushes two plates towards the hungry blonde and pulled one plate towards herself. "You need way more food than I do," Levy said, as Lucy, despite her drooling mouth, looked up with a questioning look, "Just don't eat too quickly or else you may get indigestion!"

Right as Levy gave her warning, the food-deprived woman dug into her food like, well, a food-deprived woman. As Lucy filled her mouth with the food, she was surprised. _Mmm, Levy knew exactly what I like! I feel like we're gonna be really good friends. Oh, wow, this is so good. _Among Lucy's favorite breakfast dishes were savory fried bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs, toasted bagels with cream cheese, and refreshing iced tea.

Lucy groaned as she bit into the yummy bacon which crackled underneath her teeth and an arsenal of flavor assaulted her tongue all at once. She groaned so passionately that it must have been very enjoyable to her. She didn't even have time to feel sheepish, she was too busy eating as much as she could. Levy, watching Lucy stuff herself greedily, giggled inside as she daintily spooned some cereal into her mouth.

Maybe Lucy really shouldn't have eaten so quickly all at once, and maybe she should have heeded Levy's warning... This was along the lines of Lucy's thoughts as she lay on her bed in the bedroom again, her full belly close to popping her shorts' buttons. _It was worth it,_ Lucy thought, but her stomach didn't _feel_ like it was worth it._ Oh well, I'll just let it digest a bit and I'll join Levy up later for some more exploring this place! And maybe I can get a job since I managed to get in._

Sure enough, Lucy's resilient stomach calmed down and she was able to get out of her room and go to Levy, her newfound friend. It was a holiday so Fairy Tail was closed for the day, which probably meant an excursion for all the employees. At least that was what Lucy heard from the blue-haired librarian. All the employees were gathered in the lobby and Makarov, the owner, stood on a chair, looking like he was about to announce something.

Lucy ran to Levy and asked, "What's going on?" Levy turned to her excitedly, "He's going to explain what we're gonna do today. Usually we have some cool event to do when there's a holiday. He always plans the craziest things." _Sheesh, these people are really energetic, _Lucy thought, feeling tired just from running over to Levy.

Somewhere in the throng of people was Natsu. Although he didn't work here, as I've said before, he was basically welcomed as family and even had the featured Fairy Tail pin that only employees wore pinned on his shirt. Loke pushed through the crowd and threw his hand around Natsu's shoulder amiably and said, "Natsu! How's it going?" Grinning widely, he replied, "Waiting for Master's announcements! I'm getting fired up!" Loke chuckled and suddenly a look of realization passed over his face. He removed his arm from Natsu's shoulders and asked in a serious tone, "Hey, remember that girl from last night? Linda? Lora? Hm, she told me herself, but I can't recall." "Lucy," Natsu said, remembering clearly the events of last night. "Right! Isn't she just the prettiest? I thought she was really cute."

Natsu nodded absently, "Sure." Soon, Gray joined them and Loke rambled about the new girl. Gray shook his head, "You're such a player, Loke. I thought you had a thing for Aries?" At the bashful employee's name, Loke turned crimson red and said, "Shut up!"

A booming voice caused everyone who was chattering to look up at Master Makarov. "Alright ya little brats! We're gonna have a great day! To the field!" Levy turned to Lucy, her eyes glittering, "Oh, so it's an outside activity! So excited!" Lucy's tentative smile turned into a wide grin as Levy and she ran with the other employees towards the door, full of excitement.

The light shone through and suddenly Lucy had a burst of hope in her heart. Weirdly, it felt as if something was tugging her eyes to turn to the left. Not thinking much of the strange feeling, she nonchalantly looked to her left as they ran for the door. Natsu had felt the same sensation, instead it urged him to look right. Their eyes met. They were both confused. The door opened; the light flooded their vision. And everything changed.

* * *

A/N: I know, also not many NALU feels sorry. ;~; I like eventual nalu because it's more realistic, y'know! So hold on, there'll probably be more nalu in the next ch.


End file.
